The Radiation Epidemiology Branch requires support for all phases of epidemiologic studies including initiation of pilot and full-scale field studies, coordination of multi-center studies, arranging for cooperation between NCI and its collaborators, support for study data collection, data acquisition and cleaning, and collection of biological specimens in the US and abroad. Through this contract it is anticipated that support will be provided for 8-30 studies annually.